


i care what you think

by istubbedmytoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: my specialties, rlly cheesy, rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istubbedmytoe/pseuds/istubbedmytoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets Tinder to try and start a new band and meets Blurryface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i care what you think

“This isn’t working!” Josh shouted, throwing down his drumsticks. Everyone looked up at him, shocked at the boy's outburst.

“Dude, chill out.” Pete said, setting down his bass.

“He’s kinda right, Pete.” Patrick said, fiddling with the microphone. “There’s something a little...off with the band.” He looked toward Tyler, the only member of the band who never talked, who was standing in the corner holding his ukulele.

“Yeah, okay, I quit.” Josh stood up and grabbed his bag.

“Wait, dude, you can’t just leave!” Pete grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Watch me.” Josh pushed away from Pete and stormed out of the garage.

**

“Josh, I thought you loved being in a band.”

“I did, but I didn’t love those guys. They were so rude. All they ever did was trash talk people.”

“But couldn’t you just ignore all of that?”

“Mom! Give it up! That band just wasn’t for me.”

“Then why don’t you just make your own band?”

Josh sighed. “It’s not that easy, mom.”

“Why not?”

“Because...it’s just...not.”

“At least try, for me.”

“Whatever, mom.”

**

Josh clicked the app on his phone, hesitating slightly before clicking Sign Up. He uploaded some selfies and typed out his bio;

_josh, 18_

_lets start a band._

He laughed at himself, thinking it was ridiculous that he was trying to start a band on Tinder, and began looking through the different profiles. He wasn’t finding any that he was interested in, until he found someone named blurryface.

_blurryface, 18_

_scared of my own image,  scared of my own immaturity,_

_scared of my own ceiling, scared i'll die of uncertainty,_

_fear might be the death of me, fear leads to anxiety,_

_don’t know what's inside of me._

 

_i'll sing you pretty sounds._

He only had one picture, and it was a boy with a red beanie pulled over his eyes and black paint covering his hands and neck.

Josh swiped right.

He was intrigued by this “blurryface” character. He closed the app and scrolled through twitter until he got a notification from Tinder. He clicked the notification and his phone lit up with “It’s a match!” A few seconds later he received a message from blurryface.

_i want to be known by you._

Josh grinned and typed out a reply.

_so let me know you._

blurryface replied after a few minutes.

_i’m evil to the core_

_what i shouldn't do i will_

_they say i’m emotional_

_what i wanna save i’ll kill_

_is that who i truly am?_

_i truly don’t have a chance_

_tomorrow i’ll keep a beat_

_and repeat yesterday’s dance_

Josh’s smile grew.

_who are you exactly?_

Josh waited for the reply.

_my name’s blurryface and i care what you think._

**

They talked for a week, learning everything about each other. Josh learned that blurryface could sing and play basically every instrument, and he liked to speak with lyrics. They decided that it was time to meet and create their band.

Josh walked to the Taco Bell that was on the corner and sat in a booth. He waited and waited until finally someone sat down in front of him.

“Tyler? What are you doing here?”

The shy boy from his previous band folded his hands on the table. “My name’s Blurryface and I care what you think.”


End file.
